A Frozen Foursome
by Majorjackass
Summary: This is a midquel to "50 shades of Black Ice: Elsa's Years" and starts from where chapter 10 left off. In this story Anna,Hans,Rapunzel and Flynn get together for a *rough* interaction. Just like the title and image suggests, you will lose your sanity if you start reading this. Thee hast been warned.


Imperial Swedish soldiers stormed the castle of Arendelle, Queen Anna and Hans were taken away by the time Rapunzel arrived. She interacted with Elsa and told her that if she needed anything, she only needs to ask.

Rapunzel exited the castle and immediately turned back to look towards it, probably reminiscing about the past.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing here" asked an individual

She was startled by the person, but then she realized that it was just her husband Eugene Fitzherbert .

"You startled me for a second there!" she said "I just came here to see if Anna was okay, it turns out she did something unforgivable.'

Eugene wanted to know more "How unforgivable was it?"

"It appears that Anna had intercourse with Hans before marriage." Rapunzel said

"Really?" Eugene was surprised "I never thought those two could do something like that…I think it's best that we live."

Both of them walked across the primary bridge of the castle and reached the city of Arendelle. The people of Arendelle were in a state of confusion, unable to understand why a bunch of imperial soldiers sieged their kingdom.

Upon reaching the port, a fleet of ships seemed to be approaching Arendelle.

Eugene noticed the flags of the ships "Hey that's the flag of Norway!"

Rapunzel noticed it too "What are Norwegian soldiers doing here!?"

Suddenly a group of almost 50 Swedish soldiers came to Eugene and Rapunzel, among the soldiers were General Vilhelm Pauli.

"You must leave this place immediately princess of Hesse-Kassel!" the general ordered

Rapunzel was confused by the current situation "What is exactly happening?" she asked

"The kingdom of Norway is trying to annex of Arendelle." Pauli explained "It is probably because Sweden tried to conquer Norway several times in the past that this thing is happening, also known as Karma."

"Can you hold them off?" anxiously asked Rapunzel

"Not likely, there are about 200 Norwegians and 40 of us." Vilhelm said "But we sent a messenger to Stockholm, we should get 1000 soldiers here… in about 4 hours."

"Can we help you at anything?" Eugene asked

Pauli nodded, he then ordered his soldiers to bring forth the prisoners they were holding. Rapunzel was shocked, it was Anna and Hans.

"Anna?!" Rapunzel shouted

"Rapunzel!?" Anna yelled back

"This is not time for reunions!" Pauli shouted "Right now I want you to take these sex-addicts and hide somewhere safe in the Duchy! We'll hold them off as long as we can"

Rapunzel and Eugene obeyed the general's command without any hesitation. Both of them took Anna and Hans and tried to go as far away from the port as they could.

Eugene noticed an abandoned tavern, so they rushed inside and barricaded the doors. All they could do now was wait.

Anna hesitantly approached Rapunzel "Uh…Rapunzel if this isn't too much to ask…Can you get these handcuffs off Hans and I?"

Rapunzel slapped Anna straight on the face as hard as she could. This left a reddish mark on Anna's face. Anna tried to resist the pain, but tears dripped from her eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Hans shouted

Rapunzel glared at Hans "Why did you two have sex before marriage!?"

Anna and Hans were surprised; they never thought that their friends would know this.

"W-Well …I-I…" Hans was unable to answer a question like that

Anna came to Hans' side "It's not his fault, its mine!" Anna explained "Everything that happened that day was my fault, first I drove Elsa away and then I forced Hans to have sex with me." She began crying

"Elsa was cursed by the Jötunn, no one blames you for the events of the castle." Rapunzel said "But why on earth did you force Hans to mate with you!?"

Anna became increasingly nervous "Oh…um…"

"I'll tell them Anna" Hans took over while Anna just gave a nod

Hans explained the incredibly long back-story that happened five years ago. Rapunzel felt like she was about to throw up while Eugene was completely indifferent.

"I can't believe you Anna!" Rapunzel reacted "During all these years, I never thought that you could do something as putrid as that. I mean you're supposed to be Swedish, not an Amsterdam hooker!"

Anna started crying, Hans tried to comfort her. However Eugene used these keys to unhandcuffed Hans and Elsa.

Rapunzel was startled by Eugene's behaviour "Where did you get the keys!?" she demanded "And more importantly why did you free them."

"A. I pick pocketed it from Vilhelm when he wasn't looking." Eugene said "B. Have you forgotten who your best friends are?"

Rapunzel quickly realized how irrationally she was behaving. Even if her best friend did something noisome, her behaviour towards Anna was malapropos.

She looked to Anna and told her "What you have done was abhorrent. Still you are my friend and I must find a way to rid you from that path."

Anna thanked Rapunzel for her change of heart. Subsequently, the tavern was entirely reticent. But with three hours to the arrival of reinforcements, they had to undertake something.

Anna broke the silence by giving a radical suggestion "Well then now that we're all done bickering, might I suggest that we all have sex with each other?"

"_Was!?_" Hans, Eugene and Rapunzel shouted

"Are you out of your mind Anna!?" queried Rapunzel

"I'm with her Anna, this one has gone to far" Hans riposted

"Look if we all have sex then we shall be able to solve all our differences" Anna tried to explain "In addition, we'll be able to stimulate the reader's erotic imagination."

"We don't have much of a choice Rapunzel" Eugene noticed "We must obey the story Title."

"You just want to have sex with that sexy Swedish redhead, don't you?" she asked

"I can't help it." Eugene responded "I just want to **try **a redhead"

"Fair enough" she said "at least I'll have sex with a real German prince."

"So it's settled" Anna smiled "Lets all have lots of freaky sex."

Anna and Hans were the first ones to take of their cloths. They did so slowly and proactively. Rapunzel and Eugene were next; they were more timid when they took off their cloths.

Rapunzel and Anna had a curved body, sizable breasts and well rounded buttocks. Eugene and Hans had a robust figure, with everything from their head to toe being well-toned and muscular.

Hans and Eugene swapped their wives after everyone took off their cloths. They promised each other that no feelings would be involved in the wife swap.

Eugene gazed upon Anna; she had a beauty that could not be quantified in words. He took hold of Anna's breasts, and started to fondle them. One of Eugene's hands went down to rub her vagina.

Anna started moaning "Ohhhhh Eugene, I never knew you were so dirty" she smiled

"I-Its nothing…" he stuttered

Anna extended her right hand to reach out and grabbed Eugene's genitals and stroked it gently back and forth.

Anna looked up to Eugene "Tell me how good it feels" she licked the upper parts of her lips.

"There's just no way to put in words" Eugene said with a small laugh

Both of theme eyed on each other, they heads leaned closer to one another until their lips were in contact with one another. They both kissed by having their tongues extend in each other's mouth, it lasted about 10 seconds.

Rapunzel got her hands around Hans, they both shared a French kiss just like Anna and Eugene did. As they finished, Hans' saliva fell from Rapunzel's mouth.

"Mmmm, the saliva of an actual _Deutscher_ prince" she said joyously "It's delicious!"

Hans fondled Rapunzel's breasts; which felt a lot smoother than Anna's, simultaneously, Rapunzel grabbed Hans' [message eradicated] and rubbed it back and forth, he felt some sort of lubricant on the tip of his genitals.

Suddenly Rapunzel bent down and got on her knees, Hans wasn't expecting her to go down so quickly.

"Rapunzel!? W-What are you?"

But before Hans could finish his sentence, Rapunzel put her mouth on Hans' dick. She started to suck him off **back and forth**; at every attempt she tried to go deeper.

"Ahh!" Hans moaned "I underestimated my _volk_!"

***Apologies to German people EVERYWHERE!**

At the same time Anna bent down and started to suck off Rapunzel's husband. She went slowly and almost as **far **as she did with Hans, she twirled her tongue on every inch of Eugene's genitals.

Eugene looked at Hans "Your Swedish wife is so fine!"

Hans acknowledged "Rapunzel is pretty good at this too."

Rapunzel tried to satisfy Hans as much as she could by having Hans' [message eradicated] reach her throat and gyrating her tongue around it as she forced in her mouth back on forth.

Anna on the other hand started rubbing Eugene's dick; she started spitting on it frequently. She sucked him off, deeper than what she did with Hans and licked every inch of his genitals, apparently she was asking Eugene to ejaculate on her.

Just before Eugene and Hans were about to **release some sort of white liquid**, Anna and Rapunzel stopped sucking them off. Both of them were surprised by their sudden stop.

"Why did you stop?" Hans asked Rapunzel

Eugene observed Anna "Same here."

Anna got up "You'll have to sexually satisfy me first." She smirked

"That goes for me too" Rapunzel told Hans in a laughing tone

Eugene made Anna crouch until she was on her hands and knees on the floor. He was about to penetrate her from the back. Anna just turned her head and told Eugene

"I'm ready."

Eugene used his hands to spread Anna's buttocks and penetrate her vagina. Anna could feel her uterus almost ripping apart; it hurt so much yet felt so good. Anna's eyes started to water.

Anna's vagina was a lot tighter in this position, Eugene could feel it. He started ramming her back and forth, because Anna's insides felt so good.

"Ughh!" Anna moaned in pain

"Anna are you okay!?" Eugene asked "Should I stop?"

Anna closed her eyes "No!" she scram "Keep going, it hurts so good!"

Eugene hesitated for a few seconds, nevertheless he continued on pounding Anna. He started to gradually speed up. Anna could feel Eugene's [message eradicated] in her womb at multiple occasions, it felt a lot rougher than Hans. She almost cried due to the pain, with several tears flowing down her face.

Hans lied down on his back; he made Rapunzel straddle on him facing forward. Hans then grabbed Rapunzel bottom and made her **ride** back and forth.

"Ohhh!" Rapunzel moaned "This feels so good!"

Rapunzel moved up and down while Hans continued on penetrating her. It was a lot faster than what she usually did with Eugene. She could feel Hans' erect [message eradicated] in her wombs.

"This is the craziest Germanic sex ever!" Anna jokingly admitted

Soon enough, Eugene felt this strange sensation within his [message eradicated], the same thing applied for Hans. They realised this were to continue any further, they would ejaculate inside someone that isn't their wife.

However, at that very moment Anna turned to Eugene "Do it! **Come **inside me."

Eugene continued on pummeling Anna harder and faster. The feeling inside his [message eradicated] grew stronger. When at that very moment, he made this strange kind of screech and **let himself go **inside Anna.

Anna moaned in joy and asked him to continue on pummeling her, and so he did. The semen started to flow and enter Anna's womb, Eugene started to slow down on ramming Anna. By the time he took his [message eradicated] out of Anna's vagina, his semen started dripping like mucus from Anna's vagina.

"Boy that was great!" Anna said smiling while she breathed heavily

Even if another man ejaculated inside Anna, Hans did not want to do the same thing to Eugene's wife unless if it is fully consensual.

Rapunzel looked down at Hans "Eugene just **came** inside your wife, you should **come **inside me."

Hans started to penetrate Rapunzel vagina with more force and a lot quicker. He could also feel the sensation within his [message eradicated] grow stronger until finally he** let himself go**.

Rapunzel could feel the warm liquid smear within her insides. After she got off Hans, the liquid slowly dripped from her vagina in a similar fashion to Anna's.

Eugene and Hans got up, but at the same, Anna and Rapunzel arose too. They were ready to **blow **them away.

"We're not done yet!" Anna said

Rapunzel began rubbing Hans' dick with her hands. She put her mouth on it once again and tried to suck him as deep as she could. She went quicker, more and more saliva dripped from her mouth

Anna did the same thing one Eugene. She tried to deep throat him as deep as she could, unlike Rapunzel she spat repetitively on Eugene's dick. Anna licked covered every portion of Eugene's dick with her saliva.

While Anna was pushing her head against Eugene's [message eradicated], Eugene used his right hand to force Anna's head even further on his [you get the point].

While Hans didn't force Rapunzel head any further, Rapunzel started rubbing Hans's dick simultaneously while she was sucking him off back and forth.

"Here it **comes** babe!" Eugene told Anna

Soon enough, Eugene ejaculated inside Anna's mouth, she moaned slowly. Anna persisted and tried to swallow as much as she could, some semen started dripping out of Anna's mouth even before she got her mouth of Eugene's dick

Then came Hans' turn, Rapunzel felt excited and tried to keep as much on Hans' oncoming semen she could in her mouth, but a sizable portion fell from her mouth while she was sucking Hans.

Rapunzel and Anna had put their mouths of Hans and Eugene's dick respectively. Both of them still hadn't swallowed the semen.

Anna and Rapunzel came close to one another and leaned their heads closer and closer until their lips were connected to one another. They began to kiss each other with their mouth full of semen. Anna fondled Rapunzel's breasts while Rapunzel rubbed Anna's vagina.

Anna and Rapunzel **come **swapped with each other with a deep kiss. Then they both finally swallowed the load.

Anna looked at Hans "Even though that was pretty fun, I can never forget your **snow **that I can only taste with love."

"This may be the first time I actually swallowed this stuff" Rapunzel told Eugene "But yours will be the only one I'll be allowed to taste."

Everyone finally put their cloths back on and ended this incredibly messed up Germanic foursome. Before they even knew, three hours have passed and the reinforcements have arrived, how very convenient.

Anna walked up to Hans; they both shared a long kiss

"If there was anything I did that made you angry, I'm sorry" Anna told Hans "It was just plain emotionless sex, I…I just wanted to have fun!"

Anna cried, but Hans used his fingers to slowly wipe Anna's tears off her eyes.

"You're not the only one that took part in this" Hans said "I also have too share part of the blame, but as you said it was just plain sex, nothing more."

Anna and Hans hugged each other for a long period of time. Rapunzel and Eugene had their apologies too but let's cut to the chase.

With their sexual intercourse over, Rapunzel handcuffed Anna and Hans. However Anna and Hans did not protest since they knew that they must take responsibility for what they have done.

Anna, Hans, Rapunzel and Eugene left the tavern. The battle has finally ceased and General Vilhelm seemed to have survived the battle.

"It was a lot easier than I thought" the General said "The entire fleet was destroyed and we only lost 5 soldiers...before the arrival of reinforcements, anyway what were you four doing?"

"Extracurricular activities and interaction between each other." Rapunzel said

"Good enough" General Pauli turned his attention to his soldiers "Now soldiers take these to criminals to Stockholm as ordered."

"Wait!" Anna and Hans said "May we have permission to speak to Rapunzel and Eugene?"

General Vilhelm granted them the permission.

"What is it now?" Rapunzel asked in a bothered tone

"Back in the castle, the soldiers did not let me see my son; Heimlich" Anna explained "But Hans and I have committed irresponsible actions and therefore won't be near him for another five years, so please Rapunzel. If you ever get a chance please raise my baby boy."

Rapunzel was astonished, she had not known that Anna and Hans conceived a child "You are my best friend Anna. I promise I'll do what I can."

Anna and Hans thanked Rapunzel. Shortly after that speech, General Vilhelm and his soldiers continued their journey to deliver Anna and Hans to a Stockholm prison while Rapunzel and Eugene departed for Hesse-Kassel.

THE END


End file.
